


Push Back

by LemonNinjaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Underage Kissing, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonNinjaa/pseuds/LemonNinjaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama hated to be called "king" and Hinata knew it, but sometimes when you're frustrated you act out of character. That goes for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push Back

The air of the gymnasium smelled heavily of sweat. Squeaks from shoes rubbing against the floor echoed throughout the big space. Hinata and Kageyama were alone again, practicing their quicks even after the rest of the team had gone home for the day.

“One more time!” Hinata insisted.

“Fine…” Kageyama mumbled.

He tossed the ball up and watched as Hinata cleared the height of the net… and then missed the ball.

“Honestly, just keep your eyes closed if this is such a problem for you! We have tomorrow, anyway,” Kageyama groused, just wanting to go home.

“No! One more time!” The orange-haired decoy yelled again.

With an exasperated sigh, Kageyama tossed it again. Hinata hit it this time, but it wasn’t what they were looking for. Kageyama ran to get the ball.

“Please, one more time!”

Kageyama’s chest heaved up and down with exertion. “How many fucking times do you want to do this? You haven’t gotten it right yet and we’ve been here for an hour! We should just go home!”

“No!” Hinata yelled. “I need to get this right! Just because you’re willing to slack off, _king_ , doesn’t mean I am!”

Kageyama was already irritated by Hinata’s persistence, but that last comment was infuriating. He flung the ball away and it bounced off towards the far end of the gym, but he wasn’t paying attention to it anymore. He advanced on Hinata, glaring down at the smaller form. Hinata backed up a little, unnerved by the unusual fury present in Kageyama’s heavy stare.

Kageyama shoved him up against the wall and leaned in close, his hot breath fanning over Hinata’s cheeks. Kageyama’s hands were pressed up against Hinata’s shoulders, keeping him against the wall.

“I work just as hard as you do, and you know it. Just because you’re louder than me about it doesn’t mean I don’t put in the same effort. I’m here tossing the ball at you when I could be at home resting for tomorrow. You _know_ I will always toss to you, and you _know_ how much I hate that goddamn nickname. I don’t want to be reminded of the way I was back then. I’m not the same as I was back then. So stop acting like I’m not trying. I want to win as much as you do. We’re together in this, just have faith in me and I will have faith in you, dumbass.”

Kageyama tightened his grip on Hinata’s shoulders, watching Hinata’s eyes stare up at his.

“B-but, Kageyama, I –“ He was about to protest when Kageyama interrupted.

“Shut up.”

Kageyama leaned forward and kissed him, forcing Hinata to swallow his words. They both closed their eyes and relished in the simple contact they were sharing. It was really just their lips touching, but it was even more intimate than on the court when they displayed their unshakable faith in the other.

Hinata’s hands crept up to rest on Kageyama’s waist, pulling him closer so the taller boy’s body heat wrapped around him. Kageyama curled his fingers into Hinata’s hair, stroking the soft orange strands.

When they parted, Kageyama smiled. It was a sight Hinata had never seen before.

“You’re such a dumbass, just shut up every once in a while. We’ll always be able to pull through, as long as we’re together.”

Hinata smiled back, blushing hard at what had just happened. For once, he was lost for words. Instead, he pulled Kageyama closer and kissed him again.


End file.
